Mi nueva vida con ella
by Riverachelgron
Summary: Quinn sufre una perdida grande que la hace pensar que esta totalmente sola, pero en el camino se da cuenta que siempre tuvo alguien que desde el principio la apoyo, ¿Se dará cuenta antes de que sea tarde? -mi primer fanfiction, no sean malos, espero les guste-.
1. Chapter 1

Corría, corría, no podía parar de correr. Mis oídos habían escuchado una de las peores noticias de mi existencia, estaba en un gran shock,

no quería aceptarlo, jamás; mi mamá había fallecido. Ese vacío en mi pecho me estaba matando, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y escape, ¿Qué será de mi?, ella era la única que me quedaba, no lo aceptaré tan fácil. no.

estaba tan distraída en esos pensamientos y corría con una rapidez, que sin darme cuenta me tope con una morocha, que justo la fui a votar muy lejos, pero caímos al mismo tiempo.

-¡lo siento!- dije tratando de levantarla, me dio un poco de miedo porque me miro con furia, pero al mirarla a los ojos se le cambio la cara, tenia unos ojos divinos.

-n-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, venia tonteando por ahí, así que fue mi culpa- dijo ella haciéndome sonreír por un momento.

-Enserio, yo venia corriendo desde... -sentí el valde de agua fría por mi cuerpo, al recordar el porqué venía corriendo, que no solo me cambio la cara a un blanco más pálido, si no que me hizo romper en llanto enfrente de aquélla morena- de... -dije en un casi suspiro-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué lloras?, ven, siéntate- dijo llevándome a una banca cercana- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto con rapidez mientras ella limpiaba mis lágrimas con su suéter-.

-todo, todo me pasa, todo- dije con la voz entrecortada, no podía ni siquiera decirlo, me dolía demasiado- mi... mi... mamá -suspire aumentando mi llanto, ella me abrazo con una ternura, yo correspondí el abrazo, aunque creo que casi la asfixiaba-.

-¿Q-Qué tiene?- me dijo muy preocupada.

-falleció- dije cerrando mis ojos muy fuerte.

-lo, lo lamento tanto, enserio, yo no conocí a mi madre, pero hace dos años falleció mi padre, asi que te comprendo, bueno algo- dijo mirandome con sus hermosos ojos negros.

-¿y con quien vives?- la miré confundida

-con mi papi- dijo mirando el suelo- mis papás son gays- dijo con una sonrisa acomodando un mechón rebelde atrás de su oreja derecha.

-wow- dije alzando una ceja calmando ya mi llanto.

-eh... mucho gusto, soy Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿tú?- dijo algo nerviosa, creo yo para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-me llamo Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto Rachel- sonreí - mira, nos acabamos de conocer y de una manera muy peculiar-dije pensando en el pequeño choque- pero, necesito regresar a la sala, a ver que aré ahora- suspiré y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-si gustas puedo acompañarte, odio estar en el hospital sola, como mi papá es doctor, yo no hago nada -bufó.

-e-esta bien- dije sonriendo.

-te conozco desde hace cinco minutos y ya me caes bien - rió algo escandaloso y yo solo me reí por su risa

-rara amistad amiguita- dije sonriendo caminando a aquella sala donde olía a tristeza, era el comienzo de algo nuevo, lo presiento.


	2. New Jersey

**Con qué te gusta New York**-le dije al ver su celular-  
**¡Oye! No husmees en mi celular** -me quito el celular de mis manos riendo.  
**¿Qué acaso tienes porno ahí, Berry?**-dije alzando una ceja y ella sólo suspiró.  
**Si claro, tengo porno **-giro los ojos-** sólo tengo… como novecientas o más fotos o cosas relacionadas con Broadway, quiero ser una estrella de Broadway** -dibujo un como arcoiris en el aire, mirando hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa-** ser tan famosa como Barbra Streidsand**.  
**¿Cómo es que hablas tan rápido?** -le pregunte tomando su brazo mientras caminábamos- **gracias por estar aquí Rach, no debiste** -acomode mis lentes oscuros de nuevo.  
-**¡Claro que debí! Eres mi única amiga, y necesitabas apoyo, entonces yo te lo daré-dijo sonriéndome, realmente me hacia feliz en esos momentos tan más dolorosos. **-dijo sonriendo de lado.  
**¿Soy tu única amiga?**-reaccione, ¿porqué yo sería su única amiga?, si es tan perfecta…  
**-Si… la gente suele hartarse de mi, porque sólo hablo de Broadway, de cantar, y pues… todo eso lo digo muy rápido, ya sabes** -se mordió el labio mientras movía su mano chistoso.  
-**Bueno, yo tengo pocos amigos** -suspire-** pero tu eres la más verdadera, la única que viajo desde Ohio hasta New Jersey para acompañarme… pues en esto...** -agache la mirada, mientras ella me tomaba con cuidado el rostro y lo levantaba, me miraba con sus ojos cafés, sólo que brillaban, como estrellas, y los mire con atención.  
**-Quinn, no es fácil, lo sé, pero no quiero que Andes triste por todo esto… una persona tan hermosa como tu no debe estar triste, tienes que ¡levantarte! Brillar, no me gusta verte triste porque es triste para mi** -hablo por primera vez, lento… estaba sumamente preocupada, sentí la honestidad en sus palabras, realmente era mi amiga, yo diría que la única. . . No lo pensé dos veces, y la abrace, la abrace como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, era lo más apreciado que me quedaba, aunque apenas tenía 5 días de conocerla, pero esos días fueron suficientes para ver que esta amistad, iba para buen rato.

**FLASHBACK.**  
**_**

Estábamos en mi casa, yo preparaba las cosas para mi mamá, ella solo me acompañaba.  
**-Tu mamá era hermosa, te pareces a ella-** dijo sosteniendo una foto, mi mamá la tenía ahí, pues ella me dijo "para no perderte de vista" , ya que decidí tener mi propio cuarto cuando tuve 12.  
**-Si, gracias a dios me parezco a ella, y no al monstruo de mi padre**-le sonreí doblando una playera, que era la favorita de mi mamá- **sabes… ahora que lo pienso, soy huérfana** -me quede quieta haciendo un gesto y voltee a ver a Rachel.  
**-¿Con que mi amiga es Anita la huerfanita?**- se levantó de la cama de mi mamá y se paró alado de mi para ayudarme- **solo que en versión rubia y ya grande**-río bajo  
**-Rachel Berry, ¿me llamaste vieja?** -detuve lo que hacia y voltee a verla cruzada de brazos.  
-**hmm, puede ser…** -pico mi nariz- **aunque tenemos la misma edad, me estaría auto llamando vieja también** -alzo los hombros haciéndome reír.  
-**¿tu papá sabe de que estas acá?**-le pregunte, se me hacia raro que estuviera demasiado tiempo conmigo.  
**-pues… mi papá sabe que no tengo amigos** -suspiro y acomodo un mechón rebelde en su oreja derecha- **pero cuando supo de ti** -sonrió recordando algo- **créeme, que es capaz de hasta dejarme vivir contigo** -reímos al mismo tiempo- **además el siempre esta ocupado y no le gusta verme sola.**  
**-oh, pues vente a vivir conmigo**- no sé de donde salió eso, sólo se que me gusto la idea, no me gustaba estar sola- **oh bueno, no creo que…**  
-**me encantaría**- sonrió y cerro la maleta en donde tenía las cosas para el funeral -**Solo que ahí no se qué piense mi padre** -río bajo- **tal vez tu puedas estar en mi casa… hasta que tengas ya donde estudiar en la universidad, ya que yo iré a New York…**- ella menciono New York y me acorde de algo, realmente no me gustaba mucho New York, pero me entusiasmaba decirle que estudiaría unos cursos de fotografía en esa gran ciudad-** wow, conque New York** -suprimí la idea de decirle de mi mente, que yo iría a estudiar fotografía ahí-** ven te enseñare algo-**, pero era obvio que tenía que decirle, de otra manera-**entra a la habitación siguiente-** ese cuarto era mi habitación, se notaba que era mía por la puerta rosa y una Q gigante-** pasa, eres bienvenida siempre aquí** -sonreí y espere a que Rachel pasara, sólo escuche un "wow" salir de su boca.  
**-tú, ¿tú tomaste todas estas fotos?** -se pegó a la pared para mirarlas más de cerca, nunca había tenido una visita de alguien que no fuera mi mamá o mi "mejor amiga" Santana, pero realmente me alegraba tenerla ahí, viendo que admiraba lo que hacia, era como tener… ¿una fan? Realmente no sabía ponerle nombre, sólo se que alguien conocidamente desconocido, lo admiraba.  
-**Si… yo sólita**-dije con orgullo- **mira**-tome su mano y la dirigí a una foto que… realmente era especial para mi -**aquí estoy con mi mamá en el verano del 2004** -sonreí mirando la foto- **fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, yo y mi mamá y unos cocos** -reí y empece a llorar, inmediatamente sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban, realmente era el mejor consuelo que pude tener.

Finflashback.

¿Porqué cuando más amas a una persona, se va?  
¿Porqué te la borran del mapa y no de la mente o el corazón?  
Dejan ese espacio vacío, que jamás se logré cubrir.  
Lo que yo sentía era soledad... Me sentía, no sé, como bambi, o tal vez peor.  
-**estoy sola**- susurre.  
-**no, no lo estas**-escuche una voz conocida, y voltee a ver la puerta, estaba Santana, vestida de negro, que corría a abrazarme, sólo sentí el impacto de la latina en mi, mientras yo caía en llanto-**ya, las princesas no lloran**- susurraba en mi oído-** mucho menos las princesas hermosas**- me hizo sonreír.  
-**¿porqué no fuiste a Ohio**?-le pregunte algo enojada, ya que era ella mi "mejor amiga" y ni una llamada recibí de ella.  
**-no fui porque me castigaron el móvil y mi madre apenas se enteró**- dijo como si fuera obvio.

**-esta bien, te perdono por ser mi mejor amiga... y asì- **reí y ambas nos sentamos en mi cama para empezar, en eso mi celular empezó a sonar.

-**¿Qué suena con esa canción tan rara?-** Dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos, acto que me hizo reír.

**-Es Rachel- **dije sonriendo de lado.

**-oh dios mio, ¡¿TIENES NOVIA?!-** dijo dando un pequeño salto en mi cama **-Sabía que eras gay, ¡lo sabía!, mi tercer ojo mexicano nunca me engaña- **dijo haciendo un bailesito bastante raro.

**-No Santana, no es mi novia, es mi amiga, la conocí en Ohio y me acompaño acá, porque alguien no aparecia- **le lance unos ojos de pistola a Santana que hicieron que volteara a otro lado, eramos las mas respetadas del colegio, por ser 'malas' pero entre nosotras teníamos una relación de llevarnos bien/mal.

-**espera... yo soy tu mejor amiga y jamás me pusiste un tono especial en tu celular- **hizo un puchero que me hizo reír.

-**Ella lo puso, no yo, así que calmate- **me levante para leer el mensaje.

*Quinnie, estoy recorriendo tu ciudad, realmente es hermosa, ¿Porqué te fuiste a Ohio?

haha, iré al grano. ¿ Dónde cenaremos? tengo hambre :(. *

inmediatamente me hizo sonreír y le conteste.

*¿Me llamaste Quinnie?, mi mamá lo decidió, así que no me opuse,

hahaha, ¡Una estrella sin fondo! ven a la casa, quiero presentarte a alguien ;). Q *

**-¿Ocurre algo Q?**- dijo Santana parándose alado de mi, tratando de leer el sms-** ¿Segura que no es tu novia? sonreíste como tonta enamorada cuando viste el mensaje -** me guiño el ojo.

**-No San, es mi A-M-I-G-A, ok?**-suspire-** Ya viene para acá, te presentaré a tu competencia de Ohio **-reí, aunque a San no la vi muy feliz que digamos.


End file.
